


the angels wept

by davidelizabeth



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidelizabeth/pseuds/davidelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ll be their prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the angels wept

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off my headcanon, that angels were once players, but were corrupted by the games original construct of angels, and once you develop an extreme case of angel corruption. You become an angel.

You can hear them calling, no matter where you go.

Their influence has burrowed itself deep into your skin.

You want to rid yourself of them.

But the things they say are true;

You’re worthless,

All you do is hurt yourself, your friends,

Everyone around all.

All you do is destroy everything.

Destroying is all you know.

 

You kill the angels at first.

The angels they wept.

they said hateful things,

You hate the things they say.

They say mean and nasty things

Calling you their prince

Their prince of destruction.

 

You don’t want to be a prince

You don’t want to belong to anyone.

 

You just want to survive.

You’ll do anything to survive.

 

The angels tell you how to survive.

So you listen.

 

You try to save the pink witch,

But she doesn’t understand.

You attack back,

The angels tell you too,

So you attack back.

 

You destroy the orb,

And you flee,

You’re the prince of hope,

The destroyer of hope.

Darkness follows your every step.

 

You reach the roof,

And you can see everything.

 

People are coming,

So you give yourself to the angels,

They’ll protect you.

 

and you fly.

 

You don’t feel the pain,

as the giant wings sprout from your back.

 

you hear shouting and yelling.

 

But you’re too far gone.

 

The angels have you now.

 

You’ll be their prince.

 

You’ll be their destroyer.

 

You forget about your life before. 

 

All that’s left is the angels in your head and the bliss in your veins.


End file.
